My missing puzzle piece
by madie080802
Summary: This story is a response to the Facebook page Harmony & Co. Lyric LLama. Hermione was busy living her life, in a practical way, until she bumped in the gym with a wall of muscles. Next thing she knew she was calling him, "Harry?" he too quietly questioned, "Hermione?"


_**Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, that is Property of JKR and Warner Brothers. The idea for this fic is mine.**_

_**A big thanks to the Higher Power.**_

_**A ton of gratitude to my Mom and Son.**_

**A/N: **This fic was a challenge posted on the Facebook page _**Harmony & Co.**_ Thanks for the challenge, Llama Del Rey.

This Fic was inspired by the Lyrics:("_Before you met me, I was alright. But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life. Now every February, you'll be my Valentine." _) by Katy Perry, from the song. "Teenage Dream" I claim no ownership of it, I only used it for inspiration.

This is rated M18+ only because of some language.

I would like to thank **Slytherinsal** for being a great Alpha and **tweety-src-clt9** for being an impromptu beta, thanks, girls.

To the favorites and followers of my work. Thanks for sticking with my stories, I appreciate it.

To the haters, I don't feed the trolls.

_Enjoy the story,_

madie080802.

* * *

_My missing puzzle piece._

Hogwarts Express, September 1, 1991. 10:30 am

Hermione was busy trying not to lose her mind. She was on a train, taking her first ride to Hogwarts, a castle in the Scottish Highlands and couldn't wait to get there.

It was then that a round face boy with sandy blond hair entered her compartment and said,

"Hullo, my name is Neville and I'm looking for my pet toad Trevor, have you seen him?"

Hermione nodded and replied, "Hi Neville, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, and no, I haven't seen your toad, but let's see if we can find him, okay?"

Neville nodded and together started looking. However, the two separated and went looking at the boys' loo.

Hermione entered another compartment and found two boys chatting, one was red-haired and was oblivious to the fact he had dirt on his nose and the other had a messy head of raven hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

Both were busy trying a spell on a fat rat. The boys turned and she said. "Have any of you seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one,"

It was then that she met Harry Potter and her life was never the same.

Her experience while living at Hogwarts wasn't ideal, she was made fun of, and her awkward feelings over not being pretty, her bushy mop of hair, her big front teeth and the fact that she had all of the answers, to all subjects only served to inspire animosity, to be ignored and pushed to the side, by her classmates, however, on Halloween of 1991 the experience turned to the worst as a twelve-foot Troll got missing and found the forgotten girls bathroom on the second floor.

As tears rolled on her face back on the date of the 31 October of 1991, Hermione, was sure that she would ask to be sent home when a creature that smelled even worse than an open sewer on a hot day and the brainpower of a toddler stumbled on her location and destroyed the stalls adjacent to her.

She believed that was the end, she was done for until the same kid of green eyes jumped on the Troll and stuck his magic wand on his nose.

The next thing she could remember was that she the one that never kept secrets from the teachers was lying without so much second thought.

Again on 1992 when she created Polyjuice and then on 1993 when she shared her Time-Turner secret and rescued Harry's godfather from dementors.

Years passed and soon she got overwhelmed with the consequences of her actions. After the war, she went back to Australia to get her parents. With a lot of help and a big loan from the Swedish Gnomes, her parents' memory was restored and after treatment, her parents had a difficult time accepting this change of fate.

Because of the loan, Hermione started working and after seven years of hard work, she was able to pay and get her degree as a Potion Mistress.

She was an independent supplier for the magical healing centers. Her skills were prized all over Australia, and no one knew that Jean Puckle, had once been the very famous Hermione Granger, war heroine of the British Wizarding World.

As far as Hermione was concerned Harry had been engaged to Ginny Weasley and Ron got a swift punch to his face when he tried pushing his luck over one victory kiss, on her.

Hermione was broken-hearted, but she had other more important things to do, than stay in England, she had to get back to her parents.

After years of working as an educated house-elf, Hermione was able to complete her mundane studies.

She had been able to purchase a flat, floo powder and have a bank account in black numbers. Her parents recently started talking to her, after years of radio silence.

She could not be angry so she kept to herself. The gnomes realized that Hermione was suffering PTSD, and, to the employing Gnomes this was a sign, Hermione had a serious condition, so before she had a mental breakdown, she was ordered to undergo treatment for her trauma.

Only by being sensitive over her magic and her reserve against human contact the gnomes were able to aid her.

Hermione was under treatment for two years and strived to heal the voids, and mishaps, of her formation.

However stubborn as she was, she continued to contradict and question her predicament, diagnose and treatment. Her therapist told her to work that pent up energy and magic by joining a gym.

She stuck her nose at the suggestion but decided to give it a shot. She liked the idea of being able to focus on her body so her magic could flow with more ease.

She then joined yoga classes and for a moment it seemed she was back at Hogwarts because again, she was rebuffed. She decided that it was healthiest for her to flip her finger to her classmates and on that note jump into a pool and perfect her stroke.

_Saturday, February 14, 2009. 6 pm._

Hermione was almost ready to rinse before walking into the pool when she heard a conversation.

"Oh god, he is so hot, a boxer, his body is like sin incarnated, he has the most beautiful eyes of green in contrast with his hair," said Gossiper number one.

"Why he's a blonde?" replied Gossiper two.

"Fuck no, he's raven-haired," said Gossiper one.

"Raven hair, are you pulling one on me, when did you get so fancy on your retelling?" asked Gossiper two.

"When I met the latest boxing instructor, and he even has an accent, he's the one with the bunch of housewives for a class, and I tell you, I already got my name added to the list," replied Gossiper one.

"What's his name?" asked gossiper two.

"James Black," said gossiper one.

"Oh, yeah, Coach Black, I remember, you're right he's hot and his bum is cute too." agreed gossiper two.

Both women snickered, while Jean Puckle shook her hand in disbelief and continued to the pool, she adjusted her hat and goggles and the fabric of her swimsuit that was sticking to her butt, and then bumped into a wall of muscles.

She was about to fall when strong arms held her in place and she raised her eyes to look into the greenest eyes she had ever seen since Harry.

The man behind the glasses said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you, are you okay?"

Jane (Hermione) blinked stupidly and only replied, "Harry?" He did a double-take and pushed the goggles off her face and in turn probed, "Hermione?"

She took a good look, he was just a bit taller than her, his body was toned, just like a very capable soldier or a fitness instructor, the only thing that she felt was a deep blush as she realized he had just exited the pool and his swim trunks were sticking to his body and he was practically perfect in every bloody way. She nodded, and instead mumbled while looking to the side. "Yeah, it's me,"

Then she felt his arms embracing her, and her skin started burning, he felt right, like the missing puzzle piece in her life.

Harry on his part could not believe this gorgeous female in his arms was the one and only Ms. Granger. She had developed beautifully, and either she was cold because of him, or aroused since her gorgeous tits just displayed erect little nipples. He had to beat his libido quickly to a pulp and reply after clearing his throat. "Mione, it's been too long, can I buy you dinner?"

Hermione blinked and wondered if she was dreaming, Harry's smile diminished and before his spark was gone she answered in a shout, "Harry, no, I mean, yes, yes, I, you can… oh, bugger! why am I such a mess? yes, yes you can buy me dinner."

She hugged him, and he held her back, she whispered, "Is it you?"

He answered, "Yes! I don't believe this, you're alive, you're here, you disappeared after the second of May, merlin! it's you." He embraced her and briefly kissed her neck, and Hermione felt as a bolt of lightning shocked her spine as she shivered and softly sighed. Which made Harry aware that his libido was not to be tamed if she kept breathing softly against his ear.

"Harry, I uh, want to jump into the pool with me?" asked Hermione, Harry looked at her eyes and drew a wicked smile, while he replied, "I thought you've never asked," He drew her into his arms bridal style, while Hermione hissed, "Don't you dare throw me into the water Potter,"

Harry kept his shit-eating grin and replied, "Never," He jumped with her in his arms. As they came out for air, both Harry and Hermione laughed silly, and Hermione chided him "Crazy Gryffindor," To which Harry added, "Says the golden girl of Gryffindor,"

After an hour both exited the fitness center and Harry drove his car, they kept silent in awe at the change of fates, and finally meeting, after the two had gone in different directions back at the start of May of ninety-eight.

"Hermione, have you been here, all this time?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I've been here," answered Hermione.

"Of course, your parents, I should have realized it sooner, you know I could have help, right?" probed Harry.

"I'm sorry, I felt like my world had changed so much, and I didn't want to be like a ball and chain to anyone, plus Ron had some very stupid notions, like, I don't know, that I was engaged to him, I strongly disagreed and left, and Ginny was so suspicious of me, jealous of even her shadow, I just had to get here, I guess I owe you an apology?" said Hermione.

"So Ron tried to guilt-trip you into marriage? I guess, the Weasleys had a very interesting tradition on how to mate, Ginny tried to potion me, just so we could tie the knot, and it would have probably worked if wasn't for a little family trinket that saved me from that fate," said Harry as he sped through the motorway.

The air pushed through Hermione's hair, and she asked, "What, are you kidding me, what was the family trinket?" asked Hermione.

Harry turned his head to the side and drew a devilish smile and asked, "Why Miss Granger, are you asking me to show you the family jewels?"

Hermione's jaw dropped, she blinked stupidly as her brain suffered a shortcut. While Harry chuckled and added, "Hermione we are almost there, remember you are my girlfriend, okay?"

"But, but, but," Hermione tried to argue, however, he kissed her nose and forehead.

He opened the door and Hermione stepped out to the image of a large gathering of teens.

"Profesor Black, you've made it," said a beautiful, full-formed blond teenage girl.

"Oh thank god you made it Black, just remember, I'll be damn, who's the gorgeous lady?" asked a round blond man, "Nichole dear, make sure that everyone is on the list go on," said the newcomer to the aforementioned teenage girl.

"But Daddy!" she whined. "No, come on dear, you know we need the names on the list,"

"Fine!" She took the clipboard and the host introduced himself. "Hello there, I'm John Goodall and you are?"

"She's off-limits and my girl, her name is Jean Puckle, now you great big dolt, don't forget I'm here as a guest, since I already babysat for you and your class yesterday, alright? Now, Jean dear, right this way, the band is about to start playing and I got a great spot reserved, see you, John,"

"Aww, come on Black, a little help?" said John, Harry turned and said, "Yeah okay, I got a suggestion for you John, next time pay attention to the activities on the School's calendar and not so much on the telly, when you daughter volunteers her daddy for the schools annual beach campout, okay?" said Harry.

Hermione could not believe her ears, Harry was relaxed, not phased over someone else's issues, this was not the broken boy she last saw on ninety-eight, this was a happy man, a man who had limits and his magic was pulsing evenly. She said:

"Wow, what happened to you, it's like you have gone and recreated yourself?"

To which Harry smiled and said, "Why miss Granger, have you been spying on me?"

"What? No!" said Hermione and Harry just smiled and said, "kidding,"

Hermione was about to retort when Harry pulled her into his arms and led her into a slow dance, as the rest of the world went into a frenzy as the music went crazy.

Hermione whispered, "Um, Harry, everyone is close to doing a rendition to Grunge, and you are dancing as though it was Sinatra on the mic?"

"The song is a cover of _My Way,_" He caressed her cheek and said to her ear. "I got a shield around us, so, everyone could go nuts and nothing will touch us."

"Why are you doing this, Harry?"

"Because it's you, and because I always wanted to have a dance way back when you were dressed in a periwinkle blue dress, so yeah, right now, you, Miss Granger, are making my teenage dream come true,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, really," said Harry as he smiled.

"I always wanted to kiss you for saving me from the Troll," confessed Hermione.

"Me too," whispered Harry.

It was then that Hermione closed the space and kissed him. And for just a moment both remained, embracing, gently adjusting to each other's touch, and scent.

"Hermione, will you be my Valentine?"

"Oh, my God, today is Valentine's day, I mean, yes, I'll be your Valentine,"

"Good, I can't believe I found you, half a world away but I want to ask, next time you go, can you take me with you?"

Hermione felt tears form in her eyes and reply. "You want to run away with me?"

"Yeah, let's run away and don't ever look back, starting now," said Harry.

Hermione sighed and then began nodding, "Yeah, okay, no regrets and no looking back,"

Her smile lit her face as Harry softly dried her tears with his thumbs, and the world around them kept on celebrating the Australian Summer.

The End.


End file.
